politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Distopia
Distopia is a nation in Europe, led by Exarch Lex Justiniana. It was founded in Orbis on 14th of December 2013. Distopia is a member of the alliance Seven Kingdoms. The nation's motto is "We stand where others fall!" Short history Having served as a chief writer of legislation in service of the Byzantine emperor Justinian, Petros Papandreus decided to don a nick of Lex Justiniana and start his own country some place. Finally, after centuries of wandering (don’t ask how he lived for so long, maybe he is an alien, or something), he found Orbis and a little piece of land he could call his own. Disillusioned about the ways of states, he named his country Distopia, so no one would be fooled to think it was perfect, and founded the first city that would also serve as the capital, Anarchion. Exarchate The title of Exarch is adopted from the title of the governors assigned to govern different parts of the Byzantine Empire under the rule of Justinian and subsequent emperors. Most notable part was Italy, which in 6th century CE became known as Exarchate of Ravenna, by its capital. Exarchs enjoyed a great deal of independence in their work and were often de facto kings. Naming Distopia Exarchate of Anarchion was considered, but scraped due to its implying Distopia is a part of some larger empire. Lex Justiniana has served as Exarch since Distopianas founding on 14th Dec 2013. Flag Due to finacial constraints, Distopia is using the flag of the Seven Kingdoms, although designs for a new flag are beeing considered. Membership in MIB Having a long running acquaintance in Ender Wiggin, Lex Justiniana quickly looked to the MIB for membership. He and the nation of Distopia became members on 14th Dec 2013, within hours of founding. With knowledge of law-writing and politics he quickly became part of the government and was an important part of formulating the current Charter and established several embassies to other alliances. He is served an indefinite term as Gramation Cleric and Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs. Membership in Seven Kingdoms After the temporary dissolution of MIB Exarch Lex Justiniana applied for membership in Seven Kingdoms and was admitted after a lengthy admission process. Distopia is now undergoing a development program. Government Government consists of the supreme ruler Exarch and a Grand Council of the Wise and Powerful(GCWP). Grand Council is comprised of 120 Councilors, 40 of which are elected by all citizens above the age of 17 in 40 constituencies. Another 40 are representatives of mayor employers, unions and 5 of the wealthiest people in Distopia. The last 40 are appointed by Exarch himself from various fields of science and other socially influential people. All mandates last for a period of 5 years. Grand Councils main purpose is to formulate legislation and enforce it upon institutions of state and the population. Its role is to also prevent legislation that would be hurtful to Distopia and its people. It usually sides with the Exarch. It meets regularly in the capital city of Anarchion in the Grand Hall of the Council. All people including Councillors and the Exarch are bound by a constitution that reads: All people of Distopia are bound by this document to be fair, friendly and generally nice. Cities 1 Anarchion Anarchion is the capital of Distopia, the first city to be founded in Distopia, being founded on the same day as the country. City currently has a population of 79,082. The largest employers in the city are the two coal power plants (APP1 and APP2), an oil refinery (Distopia Petrol REF1) and a steel mill (Acroni Anarchion). City also has iron and coal mines and two military bases called "Barracks of General Belisarius" and "Barracks of General Aetios". 2 Blind Guardian Blind Guardian, formally known as Histopion, is the second city founded in Distopia on 18th Jan 2014. It is named after a German power metal group. City currently has a population of 83,437. The largest employers in the city are the two coal power plants (BGPP1 and BGPP2), steel mill (Acroni Blind Guardian), tank factory (Rotis Blind Guardian) and a coal mine. City has a military base called "Barracks of general Narzes" and an "Eos Air Force Base". 3 Sonata Arctica Sonata Arctica, formally known as Nova Desertis, is the third city founded in Distopia on 24th Jan 2014. It is named after a Finnish power metal group. City currently has a population of 81,136. The largest employers in the city are the two coal power plants (SAPP1 and SAPP2), steel mill (Metal Sonata Arctica) and coal mines. The city also has the most shops in Distopia. The citie has two military bases called "Training fields of Iztok of the Slavs" and "Barracks of Emperor Heraclius". 4 Sabaton Sabaton is the fourth city founded in Distopia on 28th Feb 2014. It is named after a Swedish power metal group. City currently has a population of 88,804 and is currently the largest city in Distopia. City has two coal power plants (SPP1 and SPP2), coal, iron and lead mines, steel mill (Kovina Sabaton), aluminium refinery (Tallum Sabaton) and a munitions factory (Sistemska tehnika Sabaton). City is home to the "Barracks of General Petronas" and "Hermes Air Force Base". 5 Edguy Edguy is the fifth city founded in Distopia on 20th Mar 2014. It is named after a German power metal group. City currently has a population of 76,181. City has two coal power plants (EPP1 and EPP2), tank factory (Gorenje) and two coal mines. City has a dry-dock (Marmora Shipbuilding) and a military port with an adjoining military base "Distopian Sefarers". Military of Distopia Ground forces Ground forces consist of a professional standing army and a reserve. Conscription age is 18-45 and is only used in times of need. Army normally stands at 55,000 professional soldiers and 14,000 in reserve. Army also poseses 500 T-89 tanks. Bases Distopian Army operates six large bases, in all of the country's cities. They are as follows: "Barracks of General Belisarius" and "Barracks of General Aetios" in Anarchion. "Barracks of general Narzes" in Blind Guardian. "Training fields of Iztok of the Slavs" and "Barracks of Emperor Heraclius" in Sonata Arctica. "Barracks of General Petronas" in Sabaton. Structure 1st Distopian Corps : 11th Distopian Division ::: 1st Distopian Infantry Brigade ::: 2nd Distopian Infantry Brigade ::: 3rd Distopian Infantry Brigade : 12th Distopian Division ::: 4th Distopian Infantry Brigade :: 5th Distopian Infantry Brigade :: 6th Distopian Reserve Brigade :: 7th Distopian Infantry Brigade :: 8th Distopian Infantry Brigade :: 9th Distopian Reserve Brigade : 15th Distopian Division :: 41st Distopian Armored Battalion :: 42nd Distopian Armored Battalion :: 47th Distopian Engeneering Brigade :: 74th Distopian Communications Brigade 2nd Distopian Corps : 21st Distopian Division :: 11th Distopian Infantry Brigade :: 12th Distopian Infantry Brigade :: 14th Distopian Reserve Brigade : 22nd Distopian Division :: 15th Distopian Infantry Brigade :: 16th Distopian Infantry Brigade :: 17th Distopian Infantry Brigade : 23rd Distopian Division :: 18th Distopian Infantry Brigade :: 19th Distopian Infantry Brigade :: 20th Distopian Reserve Brigade : 24th Distopian Division :: 21st Distopian Infantry Brigade :: 22nd Distopian Infantry Brigade :: 23rd Distopian Infantry Brigade :: 14th Distopian Division Air Force Ari force has 54 FB-223 planes available for both defensive and ofensive operations. Bases Distopian Air Force opeartes two airfields: "Eos Air Force Base" in Blind Guardian. "Hermes Air Force Base," with "Edvard Rusjan Flight School" in Sabaton. Structure 51st Distopian Air Group : 61st Distopian Air Wing :: 1st Distopian Air Squadron :: 2nd Distopian Air Squadron : 62nd Distopian Air Wing :: 4th Distopian Air Squadron Navy Navy consist of seafaring part and a ground Marine force. It stands at 6,000 strong and currently possesses ten attack-defence mid-size vessels. Bases "Distopian Seafarers" in Edguy. Ships "DBS Fury of the Seas" "DBS Ours is the Fury" "DBS Black Pearl" "DBS High Seas" "DBS Pearl of Pentos" "DBS Unbent" "DBS Unbowed" "DBS Unbroken" "DBS Valkyries" "DBS Soulforged" Structure 1st Distopian Fleet : 44th Naval Division ::: 106th Naval Squadron ::: 107th Naval Squadron : 65th Distopian Marine Brigade : 66th Distopian Marine Brigade Category:Members of Seven Kingdoms